As an “electrical component socket” of this type, there has been an IC socket configured to receive an IC package being an “electrical component” detachably.
Some types of such an IC package include, for example, a body in a square shape and a plurality of terminals that are provided on a lateral side or a bottom side of this body at regular intervals.
In contrast, an IC socket is configured such that an IC package is received in a socket body, which includes a plurality of contact pins to be in contact with terminals of the IC package, the contact pins being arranged in a row with the same pitch as an arrangement pitch of the terminals of the IC package, and as a result, the contact pins can be in contact with the terminals of the IC package (see Patent Literature 1).